D8 To be retitled
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: To be rewritten


**This story was inspired by a** ** _Simpsons_** **comic where the Simpsons, as crew members of a small starship, crash lands on a planet where a Roman Empire-style society inhabits the planet with three-eyed aliens enslaving two-eyed aliens.**

 **Scooby-Doo and Tom and Jerry crossover with inspirations from _Star Trek_.**

 **Story takes place in Dimension Eight, where the time frame is set in the 24th century and follows the adventures of _USS Hanna-Barbara_ , with a few occasions where the starship is assisted by a Canadian starship _HMCS Stephenson_.**

 **I don't own** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **or any of the Hanna-Barbara characters that appears in this story as well. They all belong to Hanna-Barbara Productions and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A crash landing

 _May 18, 2315_

* * *

 **USS Hanna-Barbara**

 **Bridge crew on duty**

Captain Frederick "Fred" Jones: Commanding officer

Commander Velma Dinkley: First officer and science officer

Lieutenant Commander Norville "Shaggy" Rogers: Chief engineer and acting second officer (In place for his older sister Commander Maggie "Sugie" Rogers, who is temporarily assigned to Starship headquarters in Washington ( **Note: In this Dimension, Sugie is Shaggy's older sister, given that she appeared to be older than Shaggy in the _New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show_ episode _Wedding Bell Boos!_** )). Ensign Jerry's training officer.

Lieutenant Commander Daphne Blake: Chief medical officer

Lieutenant Scoobert "Scooby" Doo: Starship diplomat, main helmsman and acting security chief (In place for Lieutenant Spike the Bulldog, who is attending a security chief's conference in London). Ensign Tom's training officer for bridge duty and steering

Ensign Thomas "Tom" Cat ( _Tom and Jerry_ ): Engineering officer and starship helmsman in training (In place for Lieutenant Junior Grade Scrappy Doo, who is attending an advanced training course at the Starship Academy in Hong Kong)

Ensign Jerry Mouse ( _Tom and Jerry_ ): Engineering officer. He and Tom had recently completed advanced training courses at the Starship Engineering Academy in Taipei and returned to duty.

* * *

The day was a typical day on board _USS Hanna-Barbara_. Fred will be at his quarters on the bridge deck as he oversees Scooby on the steering wheel.

"Where is Ensign Thomas?" Fred wondered. "He should be at the wheel for his training as helmsman."

Just then, there was a snap and the voice of someone yelling in pain. Then, as everyone turned to look, Tom raced out of a nearby room with a mousetrap on his tail, chasing Jerry, who was laughing with glee.

"Hey you two, knock it off!" Velma shouted. She was busy observing the stars on the bridge deck and saw the two ensigns chasing each other.

Fed up with the chasing, Fred stood up and stood in Jerry's way, putting his hand up like a traffic cop, forcing Jerry and Tom to stop.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop this nonsense?" He barked at the two ensigns, who looked afraid from his yelling.

Thomas pointed at the mousetrap on his tail, as to tell the captain that it was placed by Jerry while they were in the chief engineer's office, leading to the chase after the mousetrap snapped onto his tail.

"Well, it doesn't matter who started this, but you two should know that we're getting rather sick of seeing you two chasing each other on the ship almost everyday." Daphne said as she went over to take the mousetrap. "Do you two realize that your behaviors has been causing some trouble with Shaggy?"

She gestured towards Shaggy through the open door to his office, where he is seen carefully picking up the mousetraps from the floor, trying to not having it snap onto his fingers.

Both Tom and Jerry nodded as to tell the captain that they were sorry. Fred sighed.

"Ensign Thomas, go back to your steering training with Lieutenant Doo. Ensign Jerry, go help Lieutenant Commander Rogers with clearing his office of those mouse traps before he gets hurt."

Just as Fred finished, there was a snap and a "Like, Oww!" coming from Shaggy's office.

He then turned back to the two ensigns, who both stood at attention and saluted him before racing off to take their posts.

As Tom approached Scooby, the acting security chief turned to him. "Rabout time rou showed up." (About time you showed up.)

Tom nodded slowly as to apologize to his training officer for being late.

Back in Shaggy's office, Jerry wasted no time trying to get the mousetrap off Shaggy's foot.

"Like, thank you, Jerry, but next time, pick a different place to pick on Ensign Thomas, or better yet, put a stop to this personal war between you and Ensign Thomas, ensign." Shaggy said to Jerry with a clear tone of annoyance in his voice.

Jerry nodded before getting to help Shaggy monitoring the ships conditions and work on some engineering drawings.

As everyone attended to their duties on the starship, Velma came to Daphne.

"Those two ensigns sure wouldn't stop the chasing, eh?" Velma asked.

"Yeah. It's like they've been having that never-ending rivalry of theirs since they were born." Daphne agreed.

"Maybe I should order them to take conflict management courses back at the academy, because I don't want their personal war to stand in the way of _Hanna-Barbara_ 's mission." Fred commented, keeping his voice low as so that Ensign Tom won't hear his suggestion as Velma and Daphne nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a crash from below the deck.

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed. "What was that?"

Immediately, there was a red light flashing on the screen displaying the left view of the starship, at the location of the ships weaponry.

Shaggy quickly took charge. "Ensign Jerry, you and Ensign Thomas come with me to investigate damage."

"Ensign Thomas, did you hear what Lt. Cmdr. Rogers said?" The captain said to Tom, who raced over to join Shaggy and Jerry while Scooby takes over the steering.

"Now, you two behave yourselves or I'll have the captain to order you to return to the academy to take conflict management courses." Shaggy ordered as Tom came to join them.

"Shag, keep us in the loop while you three are down there and let us know what have you guys got." Fred says.

"Like, certainly, captain." Shaggy nodded as Tom and Jerry both saluted him.

* * *

Soon, the three engineering officers were below the bridge of the starship as they proceed to investigate the damage.

In spite of their commanding officer's warning, Jerry stick his tongue at Tom, causing him to try to brush him away. That soon broke down into a chase.

"Like, here we go again." Shaggy muttered as the two ensigns started chasing each other again.

However, before they can go any further, Fred called over.

"Shag, Thomas, Jerry, get back on the bridge! We're going through a meteoroid storm right now and it's not safe to remain down there."

"Right away, Fred." Shaggy replied before shouting at the two ensigns.

"Thomas! Jerry! Let's get back to the bridge." He ordered.

The two ensigns, having had heard the order from the captain, ceased their chase and joined their lieutenant commander as they race back onto the bridge.

Soon, they were entranced by the sight of Scooby trying to navigate through the meteoroid storm with a look of determination on his face.

"Rang ron, reveryone." (Hang on, everyone.) Scooby said as he tries to steer the starship out of the storm.

The starship started to shake as Scooby tries to navigate the ships way through the storm.

"Everyone grab a seat!" Fred ordered.

Just as all of the crew members grabbed a seat, a sudden strike caused the starship to shake violently.

"Zoinks! The engine and power generator room has been struck!" Shaggy shouted as a red light starts flashing on the screen display of the starship hull's floor plan, at the engine and power generator room. "We're losing power!"

"Everyone adopt crash positions! We're going to have a crash landing!" Fred ordered, and all of the crew members did so, except for Scooby, who was trying hard to steer the ship and get it to glide down onto the surface of a nearby planet.

Soon, the starship's bottom hit the ground of the planet, bounces for a short period before dragging along the surface before coming to a complete halt at last.

After a few moments, Fred asked, "Is everyone alright?"

His question was responded by a series of "Oh, yes we are." and "Where are we?", with Tom and Jerry nodding as to affirm that they are alright.

* * *

 **What awaits the crew of _USS Hanna-Barbara_? Please read and review!**


End file.
